Application:Callie Bishop
Character Application > PRISONER, FACE THE WALL. It's time to apply! We hope you've read the rules and guidelines, that's very important and we will be checking if you have! Please fill out the required sections below. OOC Info *'What is your timezone?' EST *'Activity Level?' 8 *'Comments/Questions?' no questions IC Info *'Character Name': Callista "Callie" Bishop *'Face Claim': Kaya Scodelario *'Age:' 19 *'Birth date (optional):' November 8th *'Crime:' Theft *'Assembly:' First Assembly Biography Growing up, Callie took care of Tobias, a boy who is 4 years younger than her. They weren't siblings- but it certainly seemed like they were. Guards always questioned them if they were related but they're not. Callie and Tobias had a lot of fun together. They were never bored and always thought of ways to waste time without defying the rules. Callie had her crazy ideas but Tobias was always around to remind her of the rules. If one of them got caught, they'd be separated. One day, the two overheard 2 guards talking about how the Advivo is running low on supply. They inhabitants weren't supposed to know but the food they were served were noticeably less than usual. And then Tobias was the one who had a crazy idea. He had found out a way to enter the food storage on board. Stealing food? Oh no, it's extremely risky. Callie tried to talk him out of it but it didn't work. He- they were desperate and hungry. So they did it. They broke curfew and stole the food. Tobias had wanted to share the food but Callie talked him out of it. She wanted all the stolen food all to themselves. After a few weeks of stealing food, the guards finally noticed their food storage dwindling quicker than usual. They began to look for the missing food and found it stashed under Tobias' bed in his living quarters. They were about to arrest him- and only him- but Callie couldn't let them do that. He was only 14 and she was 18 at the time. So Callie took all the blame for herself. She begged Tobias not to say it was his fault, even though it was partly his. Callie was arrested and the food had to be returned. Now one year in prison, Callie is now 19 and is being sent to Earth. How will she cope without Tobias? Personality Callie is greedy. She didn't want to share the food, worried that their stash might run out quickly. She let her hunger get the best of her and disregarded all of the consequences. But she was determined to keep her and Tobias' stomach full. And when she was arrested, she sounded calm and collected. Tobias meant the world to her and she couldn't live on Advivo without him. But had she ever thought about how Tobias would feel without her? Too late, now. *'3 Negative Adjectives (optional):' Greedy, Sneaky, Careless *'3 Positive Adjectives (optional):' Protective, Calm, Determined InSpeck -Message- 20:29, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Category:Accepted Category:Application